Out of the Closet
by kakashidiot
Summary: Raido realizes something. He loves Genma. Will Genma realize it to? RandR! Fluffyish.


**THANK YOU SO MUCH, THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**This is a GENMAxRAIDO fic, one of many ideas... this one is more contemplative... Hopefully, I'll be able to get some more active, humorous ones up.**

**University's started so my stuff is going to be rather spaced out...

* * *

**

Out of the Closet

Raido had a deep dark secret. A secret no one could fathom.

He loved Genma.

It was a life of pure sweetness and pure torture because his object of affection roomed with him.

Yeah, he had it bad.

He loved Genma.

On the days Genma wasn't out entertaining one of his many lady friends, Raido was on Cloud Nine, cooking his idol a healthy supper and playing cards.

Hoping Genma would get the message –

He loved Genma.

Later on, he lay on his bed and watched his comrade's chest rise and fall – the straight nose, the chiseled lips and ruffled honey hair now freed from the confines of the Special Jounin's bandana.

All blue in the moonlight.

And his heart stilled.

He loved Genma.

The revelation of a lifetime came to him suddenly one bright day when Genma walked into the room wearing only one towel (applied to his hair) and Raido was in their shared walk-in closet trying to decide on whether navy blue or black was the order of the day.

When Genma joined him in the warm dark (to get his uniform for the day), Raido's heart beat faster.

Suddenly he realized what he'd been trying to deny all these years. How kind his mate was under his tough exterior, how thoughtful he really was under his perpetual 'devil may care' expression.

Raido realized –

He loved Genma.

His mind went blank – and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he wanted exactly. He was only very AWARE of Genma's bared buttocks, hard thighs and his smooth body – chest – pecs – nipples – ARGH!

Raido knew he adored everything – and it felt weird. He wondered if it was wrong to, well –

Love Genma.

He hoped Genma wouldn't notice anything – that he would notice everything (and UNDERSTAND).

But Genma kept on talking – jabbering – about Hayate's murder and his new position as Chuunin Examiner.

And how much he hated keeping an eye on shitty Genin brats who loved to stalk around as if they owned the world.

But Raido knew better.

After all –

He LOVED Genma.

It made his head light to know that he was the only one who really KNEW Genma. Who could identify under the grumbling an undercurrent of anxiety – the blow of Hayate's death, the seething suspicion of war and the worry over what the Chuunin Exam had brought so far – Orochimaru.

Raido hoped Genma was thinking about him as well. He knew he was worried about Genma (look what happened to the LAST examiner!).

He loved Genma.

And didn't want to lose him.

So he stood there silent (with worry) and dazed (with lust) unsure of what to say in this quiet moment. In the silence. In the deep breath before the plunge.

Genma's head popped out of the neck of his navy blue shirt.

Navy blue…..

Raido snatched his matching one and watched while Genma leaned forward and lifted up his pants.

Raido sighed breathlessly as the glimmers of light that seeped in through the door fell on the attractive planes of Genma's……. no! he was NOT looking there! – face.

Genma's eyes were thoughtful – stripped of any cynical mask.

"You've got the job of guarding the Hokage, right?" asked Genma, his voice was husky in its hesitancy.

Raido nodded and mumbled, "Yeah."

Genma won't say it, he thought furiously, willing his friend to break the mold of al lthe other shinobi. ('I can do it for you, Raido', 'Aren't you a bit young?', 'Will you be alright?').

A pause.

"You should be proud," the honey-haired Jounin said, zipping up his pants. "It's probably going to be the most dangerous job during these times. The Hokage must have a lot of trust in you."

Raido blushed at the compliment, confidence restored.

Genma frowned.

"Don't pull any fancy stunts," he said. "I kinda like you to be around longer, brat!"

Then he grinned and threw his arm around Raido.

And Raido felt as if he wanted to combust.

He just loved Genma so much.

With Genma there, the future was bright.

Everything would be okay.

- OooooooooooooooooooO -

There was smoke – a bomb? – kunai. Raido felt the pain and the blood spreading across his chest – and the despair. For all his brave words, he was out of the game.

Black.

And there was one thought.

Genma.

Everything would be okay.

Genma.

He loved Genma.

Raido was certain of it.

And as he walked the paths of near death, even though his friend (who wasn't there as far as he knew) had never said so – Raido was sure as the rising sun that Genma loved him – he could feel it.

Genma loved him.

And it gave him peace.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Genma. Which was only right. Leaning over him – his normally jovial face creased with worry. Raido tried to reassure him.

Everything would be okay.

But his voice wasn't working and all he could do was move his lips soundlessly.

"Take it easy, Raido," Genma whispered. He sounded like he had a frog stuck in his throat. "Relax. Everything's okay."

But.

His eyes said everything.

Pain.

The wounds of battle.

Seperation.

The Hokage was dead. ANBU were dead. Shinobi were dead.

Worry.

Konoha had no leader at the moment and the workload had increased because of the lack of men.

Raido had nearly DIED!

And Genma loved him just as Raido loved Genma.

And Genma's eyes could never lie to Raido.

When sleep took Raido away, the scarred Jounin was smiling.

Everything would be okay.

Genma loved him.

Raido healed well. Before he knew it, he was back doing missions with Genma.

Things were different now.

Genma was uncertain.

Unsure.

It was kinda cute – but then, anything about Genma was cute.

After all – he LOVED Genma.

One day, Raido was home – putting away newly pressed uniforms when Genma came in – and tossing his clothes every which way (bachelor style), he bounded into the shower.

Once again, he came out – wearing a towel – around his neck. And once again, edged into their walk-in closet and stared at his clothes, which Raido was hanging up carefully.

How could he say this?

I love you, Raido.

He didn't know. He wasn't good with this mushy stuff, certainly not with guys.

Their hands bumped as they both reached for his navy blue shirt.

They froze and Raido blushed.

Does he know? That –

Raido loved him…..

Their eyes said it all and it only seemed right that their lips should follow in meeting. Then hands – gliding over shoulders, groping down down to firm buttocks (they were young, dammit), pressing, kneeding, nuzzling.

Raido's hands ended up in Genma's hair and Genma's lips on his neck.

They stumbled out of the closet.

And they were out – in the light – together.

Everything would be okay.

- OooooooooooooooooooO -

There were bombs, needles flying, kunai singing in the air.

Then there was pain.

Black.

And one thought.

Genma was there.

There beside him, holding his hand.

It was okay – they lived together and if it was to be – only right to leave the world hand in hand.

And that was enough.

The future had nothing brighter or better to give them.

And so….

Everything would be okay.

It was a wonderful treasure to share – that they loved one another.

No longer deep and dark. Now a mystery fathomed by their two hearts. No longer alone. It wasn't just his anymore but also belonged to Genma.

That day is graced with a smile – when Raido came out of the closet with Genma to share his secret.


End file.
